The Love Triangle
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: Andrew wants Serena. Darien wants Serena. Serena is confused on which guy to date. Will she date Andrew or Darien?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfiction re-done. Please review. This chapter is short but they'll get longer. The next chapter will be longer I promise.**

……………

Serena walked into her favorite arcade. She was there usually every day, but this week she'd been really busy and hadn't come in. She quickly glanced to see who else was there. None of her friends were there yet, except for Andrew, a worker there.

Andrew and Serena had been friends for a long time and they were really close. She went to sit at the stool next to the counter. He looked unusually sad.

" Hey Andrew, are you alright?" Serena asked quietly, as she watched him slowly look up at her.

" Hey Serena, and yes I'm alright. I mean I will be soon. My day just got better." He smiled but Serena knew that he was hiding something from her.

" Andrew. Please, tell me what's wrong." She looked at him pleadingly.

" Me and Rita broke up last week. I'm still a little sad."

" I'm so sorry Andrew. I didn't know. It must be hard on you. You've been going out with her for years."

" Its okay, Serena. Don't worry about it," Andrew murmured softly, taking her hand in a friendly gesture.

" We hadn't been a good couple for a really long time. With her leaving all the time for business. I miss her, but only as a good friend. What I need is a distraction, something to make me get over her faster."

Serena nodded, understanding. But what could she do to help him?

Andrew looked over at Serena. Her blue eyes filled with concern for him. He'd always liked Serena, as a really good friend, but today for the first time he realized how attractive she was.

Her blonde hair flowed down nearly to her feet, her eyes deep in concentration. Andrew smiled and then realized he was still holding her hand, and she was protesting. Maybe she could be the distraction, he was looking for.

"Sere will you…" his sentence hung in the air as he heard the door open. He jerked his head away from Serena and turned to find Darien walking in.

Serena sighed. Darien the super cute college guy studying to be a doctor. He had the most amazing black hair. Super cute but also super annoying, he was always teasing her. If it wasn't for that, she could easy fall for him.

Darien walked over to her and sat down on the stool beside her. He smiled at her then he stared at Serena's hand.

Serena's glance slowly dropped to see what he was staring at. Serena blushed a deep shade of crimson. Andrew was still holding her hand in his.

Darien looked at Serena then turned to look at his best friend.

" Am I interrupting something?" He asked softly.

But before Serena could answer him, he had detached her hand from Andrew's and had pulled her up. Grinning, he looked up at Andrew.

" Later, Drew," he said quickly pulling Serena along as he left the arcade.

" Darien," Serena said, as she glared at him.

" What did you do that for? That was so rude."

Darien was about to answer her, but was interrupted by a loud beeping noise. Serena reached into her purse and pulled out a small pager looking thing.

In the corner of it she saw her friend Lita's face. She pressed a button and paused her. Serena knew this could mean trouble. It was only supposed to be used for emergencies. She looked up at Darien.

" Sorry Darien I got to run. I'll call you later. This isn't the end of this!" She said as she sprinted away, leaving Darien standing there.

**An: This has been re-done. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry that the chapters are still short. It was already written short and i'm just re-doing it a bit. Its short but good. Thanks for the reviews.**

Serena ran down the street and down an alley. Making sure she was alone, she un-paused the screen.

" Lita, this better be an emergency. I was in the middle of something," Serena said, a little roughly at the screen.

" Sorry Serena. I'm afraid it's not an emergency. I was just wondering if you wanted to go shopping Saturday afternoon with me."

" Lita!" Serena scolded. " Our pagers are used only for emergencies."

Serena saw her friend's face drop. Lita looked sad.

" I know. I'm sorry, Serena. I didn't think."

Serena smiled into the pager. " That's okay, Lita, and sure I'd love to go shopping with you on Saturday. But I have to go now. I'm supposed to be at home doing my homework."

" Ok. See you in school tomorrow."

" Yeah, bye." Serena said, and then closed their conversation.

Serena walked home to start her homework. After her homework, she made sure no one was near her room, closed the door, then picked up the phone and called Darien.

She really wanted to avoid conflict with her parents. She didn't want them to know that she was calling Darien. They'd think that they were involved. Which they weren't in the slightest, of course.

" Hello?" Darien said, answering the phone.

" Darien. It's Serena." Serena said softly into the phone.

" Hi, I wasn't expecting a call from you tonight," Darien said laughing, even though he realized only after that Serena had told him she was going to call him that night.

" I told you, earlier, that I'd call you later."

" I know. But I didn't think you'd actually call me," he lied, pretending that he had not, in fact, forgotten about that afternoon.

" What you did earlier was rude! Why did you pull me out of the arcade?"

" I dunno… look I'm sorry about this afternoon ok?" Darien sighed into the phone. He didn't want to tell her that he was jealous that she'd been holding Andrew's hand.

" I didn't think it would bother you so much."

Serena sighed into the phone. Andrew had seemed like he wanted to say something important earlier.

" It's ok, Darien. It's no big deal. I guess whatever Andrew wanted to say to me can wait till tomorrow."

" Ok well then bye."

Serena said goodbye and then hung up. She was just about to call Lita when the phone rang. She picked it up.

" Hello," she said still slightly annoyed from her conversation with Darien.

" Serena. Are you ok? You sound like something is bothering you." Andrew's concerned voice perked her up and she automatically became cheery.

" Oh, hey, Andrew. I'm fine really." There was a pause. Was Andrew going to say whatever he wanted to say to her before?

" Serena…will you go out with me?" She let a small gasp out. Andrew was asking her out? What would Darien think when he found out. Why did she care what he thought?

She had known Andrew so long that she wasn't really sure want to say. He was like a brother to her, a much, much older brother. He was almost 20 and she was just 16. That was too big of an age difference no?

" Huh?" she finally said into the phone. " But… your…"

Andrew smiled on his side of the phone, knowing exactly what she was thinking. " Our age difference doesn't matter, Serena. I really want to get to know you better, as my girlfriend."

Serena got off her bed and started jumping up and down. She smiled and then remembered she was still on the phone.

" Umm... ok Andrew sure. I'd love to go out with you," she said, feeling a little light headed.

" Great, so are you busy Saturday?"

" Sorry. Unfortunately I am. I'm going shopping with Lita. How about tomorrow night?"

" Sounds great. How about you meet me at the arcade, after school?"

" Sure."

" Perfect. See you then, Serena."

" Yeah, bye."

Serena stared at the phone as she hung up. This was just too cool. She was going on a date with Andrew.

Just then she heard knocking on the door. She went to open it to find her mother standing there.

" We heard some noise downstairs. Are you okay?"

Serena blushed, remembering jumping up and down. She nodded.

" Who were you talking to, just know?"

Serena paled. She couldn't tell her mother about her date with Andrew. She'd refuse to let me. Serena smiled sweetly, she'd just have to lie.

" Oh. I was talking to Mina. I'm going to the mall with her tomorrow after school."

" Okay," her mother said, walked out the door.

_Phew. That was a close one. I hate lying to her, but if I told Andrew that I was too young to date, then he'd laugh at me and I'd loose my only chance to date a hunky older man._

Serena smiled as she went to pick out her clothes for her date.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is MUCH longer. Please enjoy and review. Thanks.**

The next morning Serena woke up feeling like this would be _her_ day. She just felt it. She couldn't wait for her date with Andrew. Serena hopped out of bed and got ready for her day. She was sure it would pass by slow since she couldn't wait for that night to come.

_I should tell Darien,_ Serena thought, as she walked to school_. Wait why should I tell him? He wouldn't even care, right? Still, did pulling me away from Andrew at the arcade mean anything? Did Darien like her? _Serena shook her head, that was a ridiculous thought.

At lunch Serena went to the cafeteria and sat down with best friends Amy, Lita, Raye and Mina. Serena quickly filled them with the details about Andrew. She left out the part when Darien pulled her out of the arcade, still confused by what that meant.

" Let's go outside. Its so nice out," Mina said after they had finished eating. The friends agreed that a nice walk would be nice.

Once outside, Serena looked around taking in all the beautiful nature around her.

" Is that Darien?" Raye screeched, pulling Serena back to reality.

" Huh?" Serena asked, as she followed her friend's gazes. She gasped.

" It… it is him. What is Darien Chiba doing at our school? Doesn't he have classes?" Serena frowned worriedly.

Darien finally spotted her and started making his way towards them. When he approached them, he smiled, and politely asked to speak to Serena, alone.

" So…" Serena started, completely confused. " Why are you here? Don't you have classes?"

Darien shook his head. " No. My classes were cancelled for today. I came over because I need to talk with you."

Serena looked at him and nodded. " Let's go over there and talk," Serena said pointing to a small bench.

Darien and Serena walked over to the bench in silence and then sat down.

" Darien. What's up? You seem…nervous," Serena said slowly.

Darien turned to her. " I really don't know how to say this… maybe I should just come out and say it point blank."

_Oh great. He knows. I should have just told him. _Serena sighed and nodded, she had a feeling this would be bad. Though he didn't seem upset.

" Serena. I like you. I always tease you, only because I don't know how else to act around you. Please, will you go out with me sometime?"

Serena sat there, shocked. He wanted to _date _her? This wasn't about Andrew? Serena was about to answer him, with a polite no, when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder.

She turned around to see Andrew next to her, carrying a small bag. Serena stood up and smiled.

" Drew! What are you doing here?" She asked, completely in shock that both boys were here and both were demanding her time.

" Well… I was on my break, and thought I'd come over and give you some of those cookies you love so much."

Andrew then turned, and for the first time saw Darien. " Darien?" he asked, wondering why _he_ was there? With his almost girlfriend.

" I came to ask Serena something…" Darien's voice trailed off.

Serena felt trapped as the two boys glared at each other, competing for her attention. Serena felt sick. She always thought Darien was cute, cute but annoying. Now he was admitting that he liked her? Now? When she was going out with Andrew, his best friend.

Serena felt so close to tears. Was she doing the right thing by going out with Andrew? He'd always been there for her as a friend, nothing more. And now…?

Soon she felt arms encircle her. So slowly turned her head to see Andrew standing there, holding her in his arms.

Serena blushed. Andrew had always hugged her and comforted her in the past, but now it was a little weird, knowing that he liked her for more than a friend.

" Serena are you alright? You look a little pale." Andrew looked at her concerned. Serena looked at him. She was about to say something, but Darien beat her to it.

" Did I miss something?" Darien asked softly, looking down at Serena in Andrew's arms. He then turned to look at Andrew. Andrew held her and looked down at her like he, dare to say, loved her?

Suddenly Darien felt jealous, very jealous. Was there something going on between him and Serena? He had been holding her hand the other day and now this?

Darien then quickly added, " Andrew will you give us a few minutes alone please. I need to finish what I was saying."

Andrew looked at him like he'd gone crazy. " Well can't you say it in front of me? I'm your best friend. Chances are I already know whatever it is you want to say."

Darien shook his head. This time his best friend was wrong. He had no idea what Darien wanted to say to Serena.

" Why would I leave Darien? I came to see Serena, and she looks sick. I'm staying."

Darien glared at Andrew and then said, " She'll be fine. I'll be with her."

Andrew, who was actually getting very mad at Darien, turned to Serena and gave her his most sweet looking face.

" I think she would like to talk to her boyfriend during her lunch break, don't you?" Andrew asked, grinning from ear to ear.

" Her boyfriend?" Realization hit Darien hard. He stared up at Serena. Then he stormed off.

Serena is going out with Andrew and she didn't even tell me about it, he thought. So that was the important thing Andrew had wanted to ask Serena. He stormed off then stopped mid-step. He had just left Serena and Andrew alone together.

Big mistake. He slowly walked back toward them, but stayed far enough away that they couldn't see him. That's when he saw the most horrible thing that he'd ever seen.

……………………

Serena stared after Darien. She really hadn't wanted him to find out this way. She felt sad. She turned to Andrew.

" You know Andrew. Technically you're not my boyfriend. We haven't actually gone out on a date yet," Serena said coyly.

Andrew turned beet red. Serena looked up at him and smiled.

" Its ok. You can call yourself that if you want. I don't mind," Serena said then blushed deeply as she realized what she'd just said.

Andrew smiled, pulling her into his arms, before reaching down and kissing her softly on the cheek.

…………………………………..

Darien watched as he saw the worst thing happen. Andrew had pulled Serena into his arms and was holding her close. Then he slowly reached down and kissed her cheek.

Serena looked at him with such a pretty smile. She had been so upset when he'd left her and now she looked completely happy. Serena then put her head on his chest. Darien stared at them, then got up. Enough was enough, and he'd seen enough.

……………………….

Serena walked to her locker in a complete daze. The daze she'd been in all afternoon. Andrew had left shortly after kissing her on the cheek, telling her that he couldn't want until their date.

It was after school and she was meeting Andrew at the arcade in about an hour. Serena grabbed her stuff and practically bounced off.

Serena went home and quickly changed before she hurried off to the arcade. She opened the door to the arcade and walked inside. She found Andrew coming out of the backroom. She walked over to him and smiled.

She watched as he smiled and then looked over what she was wearing. She had decided to wear her pink mini-skirt and a baby blue tee. It was perfect for the semi hot summer day.

Serena looked at Andrew and then said, " Is something wrong, Drew?" She teased. She knew nothing was, she just wanted to see Andrew blush.

Andrew looked up at her clearly embarrassed. He turned bright red.

" Umm… no… nothing's wrong. You just look amazing Serena."

Serena smiled and motioned for them to go.

After the movies they went to this new restaurant near the theater. Once inside, they sat down, at a cozy booth, and ordered a milkshake, for them to share.

It was a small booth, by the window, that only fit two people. It was the farthest away from the crowds and was kind of off to the corner.

Serena looked at Andrew and then blushed. If only he knew that this was her first date, maybe he would have changed his mind about coming here.

It was all so new to her. The holding, touching. The closeness. Sharing drinks. She sighed peacefully as she sipped their milkshake. That one was a little weird for her. She had never shared a drink with anyone except with her best friends. She smiled and looked at him dreamily.

" Andrew…I'm really glad that you finally asked me out," she said and then stopped unsure of what to say.

She looked down at the table, feeling a little weird. She and Andrew had always been able to talk for hours on end and now, almost nothing. Andrew reached across the small table and gently pushed her chin up, so that she was looking straight at his face.

" Serena. I need to tell you something. This is important so listen up." She nodded her head slowly staring at him. His dreamy face looked serious.

" Serena. I think I've always had a crush on you. From the first day that I saw you I knew that you were different from the other girls. I think that's why things never really worked out that well between Rita and me. I think she knew it too." He stared into her eyes. Serena smiled softly. He reached over and held her hands in his.

They soon finished their milkshake and decided to call it a night since it was getting late. He walked her home and just as he was leaving, he reached up and kissed Serena.

At first she froze, then she melted into his embrace and returned the kiss. Serena slowly pulled away, dazed.

She waved goodbye and he walked home. Serena just watched him as he finally turned the corner, then ran upstairs to her bedroom, and shut the door. As soon as she was in the safely of her room she touched her tingling lips.

She then jumped onto to bed and called Lita to tell her about her first kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Serena quickly walked in the mall searching for Mina. It was Saturday morning and they were supposed to meet there at 10:00 and presently it was 10:05. They were supposed to meet at the front entrance, so Serena just stood there and decided to wait.

Soon Mina came running in the entrance. She looked at Serena then quickly said, " Sorry Serena, but my mom made me do my chores first. I should have called you." She looked at Serena in an apologetic look.

" It's fine Mina, don't worry about it. Lets go shopping." Mina nodded and they were on their way.

Serena and Mina had decided to go on a huge shopping spree. Serena had filled all her friends in on the Andrew details and about their first date. Now, she needed new clothes to impress Andrew with.

After a full day of shopping they were both tired, so they decided to go to the arcade to top off their wonderful day. As they walked in, Andrew looked up at them, and then came over to help Serena with her bags.

" Hello Serena," He said reaching over and kissing Serena's cheek. Serena looked up at him, blushing slightly, surprised that he'd do that in public.

" Hello Andrew," Serena murmured back, watching as he carried her bags to behind the counter, where they would be safe.

Just then Darien walked in to see Andrew carrying Serena's bags to behind the counter. He glared at Andrew, then without saying 'hi' to anyone reached over and pulled Serena out of the arcade. When they were outside Darien let go of her arm. Serena looked up at him, and then glared.

" And what was the meaning of that?" She demanded harshly. " You're _always_ doing that! Your so rude" Darien glared back at her and shrugged.

" What do you mean? You were the rude one, never telling me that you and Andrew were going out. Letting me go on and on about asking you out, when, in fact, you were already dating someone. How long have you guys been going out for anyways?"

Serena looked away from him. She was getting really mad. Who did he think he was anyways? Asking so many questions and acting like he owned her. She turned around and started to walk away. Darien quickly pulled her towards him forcing her to stay within arms length. His face looked tense then he quickly smiled, and released her.

" Look Serena. I didn't come here to get you mad, and I didn't come here to mess things up with you and Andrew. Its just that… you never told me, why?"

" I… I just thought that you wouldn't care…" Serena looked down and then started shifting uncomfortably. " I was going to tell you yesterday, but Andrew interrupted us."

If only Serena knew just how much Darien cared for her. Darien reached over and pushed her chin up until she was staring at him.

" Serena, I really like you, and I thought we were good friends, even though we tease each other. I just wish you would have told me." He looked at her then at the arcade.

" Look," he paused facing her again; " They're waiting for you in there." With that he left her standing there alone.

Serena looked after him until she could no longer see him. Did he really consider her one of his good friends? She really liked him, maybe even as much as Andrew. Yesterday at school he had looked so sad when Andrew had told him that they were going out.

She really cared about Andrew, but was it possible that she also liked Darien, and cared for him a lot? She sighed heavily and walked into the arcade hoping Andrew would cheer her up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Next Day 

Darien walked into the arcade and found Andrew, Serena and Mina sitting together at a booth, Andrew taking his break, Darien assumed.

The other day after his talk with Serena he had went straight home and had devised a plan to win Serena's heart. As he walked towards the table he thought of his wonderful plan.

When he reached the table he sat down next to Mina, Serena and Andrew sitting across from them. Darien smiled and looked at Mina. He knew that all of Serena's friends had a crush on him, all except Amy.

" Hey Mina. Serena. Drew," Darien said greeted all his friends. They all greeted him back.

" So, Serena. Is Andrew taking you to the dance this Friday?" Mina asked smiling knowingly at her best friend.

Serena frowned. " It actually didn't cross my mind," she said softly, then turned to face Andrew. " Would you like do take me to the dance? Its okay if you're already busy, its short notice."

Andrew smiled down at her. " Of course I'll take you, I wouldn't want to miss a chance to be with you. Plus it's not that much of a short of notice. Almost a week 'till then."

Serena beamed. " Thanks," she whispered before hugging him.

Darien frowned. Andrew sure wasn't wasting any time with Serena. He was moving fast, which Darien had to too. It was now or never to put his plan into action. Darien turned his attention to Mina, who was watching Andrew and Serena, and had a glazed look on her face.

" Mina. Are you going to the dance too?" He asked pulling her out of her daydream. She looked at him, confused, but nodded. " All the girls are going."

" Hmm… do you have a date yet?"

Mina blushed but shook her head.

" Great. Then I'll take you. It will be fun, sort of a double date."

Mina's eyes bulged, Serena's too. Good, his plan was working. Mina just stared at him for a few seconds then quickly agreed that it would to great.

Serena just stared at him, confused. Andrew looked at him surprised, then nodded.

" That's a great idea, Dare. I didn't want to be the only older guy there," he laughed lightly, before standing up.

" I got to get back to work. Later you guys." Andrew bent back down and softly kissed Serena's cheek, then walked away.

A few minutes later, Serena slowly got up from the table and said goodbye to Mina and Darien. She was so confused. She had thought that Darien cared for her, asking her out and all, and then telling her that he considered her a good friend, and that he'd been hurt when she hadn't told him about her dating Andrew.

But now he was asking Mina out? That was just too weird. He'd asked her out only two days ago. Had he meant it? Or was he just teasing her again? Was it that he didn't really care who he dated as long as it was someone? Or was it that Mina looked so close to her, that they could easy pass as twins?

Serena sighed, as she walked home. Why was she thinking about all this anyways? She had Andrew. He was sweet and kind to her, and was everything she wanted in a boyfriend. She quickly forced Darien out of her head and focused her thoughts on Andrew, and how happy she was that he was taking her to the dance.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Original AN:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I'm hoping to get at least 50 reviews when I'm done this fanfiction. So please review and give me some positive criticism, I need it since this is my first fanfiction. Thanks again to all the people who reviewed. A special thanks goes to TrudiRose for the help on my grammer and stuff. It was a huge help.

**AN: Thanks still goes out to Trudi. She rocks and helps out a lot. Check out her stuff. Username: TrudiRose. Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Serena stared down at her milkshake. All week she'd been going around, trying to pretend that everything was okay, when, in fact, it wasn't and, in fact, she was very confused. She had thought Darien had really cared for her. Serena sighed. Darien was perfect, but so was Andrew.

Darien was extremely attractive but his people skills needed some work on. He and Serena had gotten into tons of arguments since they knew each other. Darien was kind and a little wilder, in a way, than Andrew. But he became jealous easily. Like when Andrew had asked her out? Serena sighed, feeling so confused.

Andrew on the other hand was a little less cute but had more qualities about him. He had tons of friends and he had a steady job. Since Serena and Andrew had known each other, she couldn't recall a time that they had gotten into an argument. They always just agreed on the same things. Andrew was calm, and reasonable, and didn't let little things upset him.

Serena snapped out of her daze when she heard Mina's voice.

" Hey, Girl, what's up?" She looked at Serena with a funny look in her eyes, a look a pure contentment? How could she be so happy when Darien had asked her out? Didn't she realize that Serena liked him? Serena liked him? Where had that come from? Serena wondered to herself.

Serena turned back to her friend and glared at her and then turned her attention back to her milkshake.

Mina was her best friend, so how could she just accept to go out with Darien like that? Serena felt her eyes burning as she tried to hold back her tears. She heard Mina asking her what was wrong, but ignored her.

Finally Serena gave up trying to stop her tears and let them trickle down her cheeks. Her vision blurred and she could barely see her milkshake in front of her.

She heard Mina get up and walk away. Within minutes she felt some one by her side. Serena turned to see Andrew standing next to her. She turned her face away from his; she didn't want him to see her tears.

Serena felt her body being gently turned around and then strong arms pulled her up and forward, for a hug. She gasped softly as Andrew sweetly whispered in the ear,

" Serena, angel, what's wrong?" Instead of answering she just stood there whimpering on his shoulder. He pulled her closer.

" Everything will be okay, I promise. Here, lets go outside and talk, ok?"

Serena really didn't feel like talking about her crazy emotions especially to Andrew. She always used to talk to Mina about stuff like that. But now Mina was going out with Darien on Friday. By accepting, she had automatically ended their friendship. Now they were fighting for the same guy's time, and affection? Did Darien really like Mina or was this some kind of game to him?

Serena sighed then realized Andrew was still waiting for her to answer him. She really couldn't talk to him but maybe some fresh air would do her good. She nodded her head towards the door and they slowly walked outside.

They walked across the street to the park and sat down under a tree. Andrew pulled Serena into his arms. She rested her head on his chest. He smiled at her then his face became serious.

" Serena, please tell me what's wrong," Andrew said softly.

" I… I can't Andrew. I'm sorry, but it's way to complicated as it is." Serena looked away and started to sob.

" I'm sorry Angel. I didn't mean to make you cry. I was only trying to help."

He gently reached down and kissed her forehead. Serena nodded her head. She wiped her eyes then slightly pulled away from him. She looked away, staring at anything but Andrew.

" I know what you must be thinking," Serena started, her gaze still away from his.

" 'Why am I going out with this crybaby, who always cries when she doesn't get her way or the littlest thing upsets her?' Andrew maybe you go out with someone your age. Someone who isn't such a crybaby."

Serena looked at him then looked away. Why was Andrew going out with her? He was so much older that her.

Serena shook her head, so confused once again. Was she saying all this because she truly was wondering why he was dating her, or was she trying to break up with him, so she would be free for Darien?

Andrew took both of her hands in his and gently said, " Serena, I don't thing any such thoughts. Different people express their emotions differently. Just because you cry doesn't mean that you're a crybaby, and I don't want to go out with anyone but you. Isn't it obvious why we're together…?"

Serena looked at him with big hopeful eyes.

"…I care deeply for you Serena, I always have."

Serena smiled a watery smile and flung herself back into his arms. Yes, she was still unsure about her feelings for Darien, but she really like Andrew. She'd just have to enjoy it while she figured out the rest.

Andrew held her in his arms, and then lowered his head and kissed her. Serena's world spun and she automatically thought about Darien. Bile rising in her throat, Serena pulled away. She jumped up and ran down the street as fast as she could. She just had to get away for Andrew.

She felt so disloyal. Here she was thinking about Darien while Andrew had kissed her. Her stomach churned. She was heading down a very complicated path. In the end, some one would get hurt.

…………

Darien watched as Serena and Andrew left the arcade and walked across the park. She had looked upset, but Andrew was they're comforting her. As soon as he had appeared at her side, she seemed to have forgotten everything that was bothering her, and she had gotten that look it her eyes. That look that screamed 'I'm in love over here'?

Oh how much he loved Serena. She was everything he'd ever wanted. It killed him now to see her with Andrew and seeing that gaze in her eyes.

Did she love Andrew? He wouldn't be able to live if that were the case. Serena was his everything. She was the only reason why he got up in the morning. It killed him to go out with Mina, just to make her jealous. It wasn't even working. He sighed and quickly left the scene before he was spotted.

**Original AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review more on this chapter. I really like to get reviews they make my day. Also I'm taking a vote on the Serena/ Darien/ Andrew/ Mina thing. Ya gotta luv 'em triangles. Lol. So please vote on which couple you'd like to see get together. Not that it will make a difference on what I write though. But I'd like to see what you people are thinking. So please vote as you review, and I will show the results in the next chapter. Next chapter should be posted soon in at the end of this week.**

**AN: Not taking poll. I heard it's against the rules. Please enjoy and review.**

**PS: I never act this crazy and post the next day, but a friend really wanted me to continue. You know who you are. Thanks again and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for waiting so long. This is the last chapter, but the sequel is already completed. (Faith).**

**Original AN:**I was going to take a poll on the relationship jazz but everyone how reviewed answered Serena and Darien, that's if they mentioned their choice. So ya, im sorry to say this is the last chapter but I'm starting a sequel for it soon. Please read the sequel that is in the process of being made.

Thanks goes out to TrudiRose who was the first person to review. Thanks also to:

Eva C, Princess Silverstar, and afallenblackrose.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Friday Night

Serena hurried down the hall as she heard the doorbell ring. She stopped to look at herself in the hallway mirror. She checked her hair. She sighed. It was the same as always style. She was proud of her meatballs, but they were annoyingly always the same. She hurried to let Andrew in. Almost pushing him out the door, trying to avoid her parents' questioning and lecturing.

" Hey Andrew. Lets go," she said closing the door. Andrew smiled at her.

" You look beautiful, Serena."

Serena wore a simple yet elegant pink spaghetti strapped dress. Serena blushed and grabbed his hand. " Lets get going."

Andrew nodded and they walked silently to his car.

As they drove all Serena could think about was Darien. She wondered how it would feel to have _him _take her out, to a dance. She sighed and wondered how it would feel to have him kiss her. Reality hit her hard. Darien had chosen Mina to go to the dance with. That must mean her cared about her and not Serena. Tears nearly escaping, Serena blinked them back. Jealousy reared its ugly head and Serena felt very angry with Mina for accepting the date.

Serena felt sick. A terrible feeling settled in the pit of her stomach, again. Here she was in the car with Andrew, her date and boyfriend, and she was thinking about Darien and how she felt about him. She looked at Andrew who slowly drove into the school parking lot. She cared deeply for Andrew, but she did also for Darien. Sighing to herself she got out of the car and walked inside, on Andrew's arm.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Darien looked at his date. She had a weird sort of glaze in her eyes. She smiled sweetly and then took his hand. Just then Darien saw Serena and Andrew come in. She looked up at him, and then quickly dropped her gaze. Andrew looked at her, as if sensing something, and then pulled Serena towards the dance floor, right next to Darien and Mina.

Andrew put his arms around Serena's waist and Serena put her arms around his neck. She nearly fled when he greeted Darien and Mina. They exchanged polite greeting then Andrew focused his attention on Serena. Serena and Andrew slowly danced to the music.

Serena couldn't take it any longer. She couldn't stay here, in his embrace, and pretend that she had feelings only for him. She felt tears well up. She glanced at Andrew who was watching her every move. She pulled away from him and ran outside.

She ran until she found a tree and sat down. She saw a shadow of someone following her. Certain it was Andrew she pulled her legs up to her chest and dropped her head. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She jerked away. The figure slowly sat down next to her.

" Serena, what's wrong?" The voice she heard was not that of Andrew, but of Darien. Serena looked up at him. Then she looked away.

" What… what are _you _doing here?" she asked, pausing. When she got no answer, she continued.

"What about Mina, your date?" Serena asked, hurt. Did he have to hurt her so, by dating Mina? Did he even know how much this was hurting her? She felt Darien still staring at her. Then she felt his hand on the chin forcing her to look at him.

" I don't care about Mina! Not that way, at least, only as a friend. I know I shouldn't have asked her out when I had other feelings."

Serena stared into his cobalt blue eyes. "Other feelings?" she whispered.

Darien let out a deep sigh and nodded. " I only dated her because I wanted to make you jealous. It broke my heart when I found out that you and Andrew were dating. And I was dead serious that day when I asked you out. I love you, Serena. You're the only girl for me!"

Serena gasped. " You what?" She couldn't comprehend it. He loved her. Did she love him?

Darien smiled and lowered his head, so their faces were just millimeters apart. " I love you," he whispered, before closing the distance and claiming her soft lips. Serena leaned in, enjoying the kiss. If before she had any doubt about her feeling for him, now she was certain. She loved Darien. Andrew wouldn't just have to forgive her, for her mistake. She loved Andrew too, but just as a big brother.

Serena slowly pulled away. Looking at him, before her face broke into a huge smile. She knew her feelings now were true. It felt right this time.

" I love you too Darien," Serena whispered.

Darien smiled and kissed her again this time with more passion. Surprised with the passion in the kiss, Serena froze. She'd only been kissed a few times, and only by Andrew, and he'd certainly never kissed her like that before. Serena finally came to the conclusion that it was everything she wanted, and that know would be the best time to show Darien that she truly loved him.

Just as she started kissing him back, she felt someone approach her side. She ignored the figure, and kissed Darien. The person grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from Darien. Her eyes flew open. Steamed that someone would have the gall to actually do something like that, she turned around.

As she turned around she gasped. Andrew stood there glaring at her.

" Serena? What are you doing… here… with him?"

Andrew looked at her hurt written all over his face. Serena suddenly felt very sick. Andrew had every right to be mad at her. She had left him for Darien.

" Andrew, I can…" she started to explain, but Andrew just glared and then cut her off.

" Serena we need to talk."

Serena looked at him then slowly nodded her head.

" I'll be there in a minute." She watched Andrew leave, before looking at Darien. His eyes shone love.

" I'll be right back. Ok?"

Darien nodded and she got up and walked towards where Andrew stood waiting, a few steps away. Andrew and Serena walked to a nearby tree and sat down. Andrew looked up at Serena.

" Serena I love you," was all he said, as he stared into her eyes. " I understand what happened. Darien got between us, but I know that kiss meant nothing to you."

Serena shook her head; suddenly sure of what she had to do. " I'm sorry Andrew but I don't love you. I love Darien."

" What?!?" Andrew then shook his head. " No! That can't be it."

Serena nodded. " I'm so sorry, Andrew. I hope some day you can forgive me. I can only see you as a dear, dear friend. I'm sorry."

Andrew looked at her clearly hurt, but then got up and walked away, without saying another word. Serena started crying. She cared deeply for Andrew, but she just didn't love him. She hadn't meant to hurt him. She pulled her legs up to her stomach and let her head drop down to her knees.

Soon she felt Darien whispering for her to get up. She slowly looked up at him and then stood up.

" I didn't mean to hurt him." Serena whispered.

" I know you didn't Serena."

Darien wiped away her tears and then kissed her cheek. " Everything will be okay."

Serena nodded, and for once in her life she knew she'd made the right choice.

**AN: Remember, the sequel is already finished. It's titled "FAITH" Please read it and send some reviews. Thanks. Also add me to your author alert, I'm presently writing up some new SERE+DARE fanfics.**


End file.
